Operation: Mana and Kaede!
by DonoBionic
Summary: Setsuna, Asuna, and Ayaka figure out who Mana likes: Kaede! Can they hatch up a plan to get them together? All Yuri couples! Sorry negi lovers Haha XD
1. Chapter 1

_I Do Not Own Negima_

* * *

><p><strong>In The Mana and Setsuna's Dorm Room...<strong>

"Hey Mana," Sestuna said to her roommate, opening the door. " You're back late...Did you have a 'study session' with Konoka?" Mana asked, polishing one of ther guns. "Wha-What? N-No! What made you think that?" Sestuna stuttered. "I don't know... maybe its inside out shirt, or the misbutton vest, the kissy marks all over your face... Oh! I know, maybe its that 'love bite' on your neck..." Mana listed looking up, as if she was thinking.

"Oh and your pony tail is on the wrong side, isn't it usually on your right?" "Okay! I did, but honestly I went there to study, but Kono-chan had something else in mind... "Setsuna blushed at the memory. " First of all , please don't go in to detail and Secondly, I really dont care," Mana said , putting her gun away and reaching for the remote for the TV. Setsuna shrugged and made her way to the bathroom, she had to go back to Konoka's for dinner there with Negi, and newest couple Ayaka and Asuna. As she opened the door, she heard a sigh coming from Mana. Sestuna closed the door and walked back into the room.

"Hey Mana, everyone else is dating someone class... so I was wondering, do you have a girlfriend?" Setsuna asked, sitting on her bed across from Mana.

"No, and I don't need one" Mana mumbled. _'C'mon... there has to be someone in class you like' Setsuna thought._

" Hmmm, is it Fei Ku?" Sestuna asked. When Setsuna raised her head up, she saw Mana snickering. "Haha! Nope" Mana laughed out. " Yeah you're right, besides I think someone told me she likes Lingshen" Setsuna mumbled.

"Um, Zazie?" Setsuna tried again. "Nope, just friends" Mana said channel surfing. "Okay, how about... Evangeline"Setsuna guessed. _' Please say no' Setsuna thought again. _" Negitive" Mana smirked. _' Who else is there..."_

" Is it... Kaede?" Sestuna asked carefully. No response came from Mana. Sestuna looked up at Mana pressing the channel button very fast as a blush rose to her cheeks. _Bingo! _"N-no" Mana finally said."Ahaha! You do! You Like Kaede!" Setsuna laughed out. "I do not!" Mana cried as her face grew red." Mana likes Kaede, Mana Likes Kaede " Sestuna sing-songed. Mana was growling out of anger, but stopped as she started to think. _' Why am i denying it... its so obvious to her now...' " _Okay yes, I like Kaede" Mana mumbled out. Suddenly Mana heard an 'Aw' coming from her door.

Asuna and Ayaka were there in the opened door frame smiling. "What are you two doing here!" Mana yelled blushing harder. "Well, we came to pick up Setsuna for dinner " Asuna said. "But we couldnt help but hear your conversation." Ayaka smiled. "You know there _is_ such a thing called knocking" Setsuna said fixing her shirt.

"Oh we know, so Mana tell us what you like in Kaede? "Asuna said sitting next to Mana. _" A better question to ask is what isn't there to like about her" _Mana thought out loud. Mana had brought her knees to her stomach as she started talking. " She's Nice, kind, very easy going, very cute a-and amazing" Mana said as a cute blush came on her cheeks. "She's really beautiful, and has the prettiest smile... that hardly ever leaves her pretty face"

" Awww!" everyone swooned. "Mana, I never knew you could be so sweet" Ayaka said softly. " It seems you really like her" Setsuna smiled at her roommate.

"Which is why we are gonna help you get your girl!" Asuna yelled

"What?" Mana yelled, blushing.

**End Of Chapter One...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dono: Wow Mana and Kaede interesting pair, huh? I bet Mana gets all flustered everytime she talks to Kaede * smirks at mana*<strong>

**Mana: What? I Do Not**

**Kaede: Nin Nin**

**Mana: Uh,Uh hi Kaede * blushes***

**Dono: I rest my case**

**Dono,Mana&Kaede: Please review**

**Dono: Ya know ya wanna!**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA! If I did Kaede and Mana would be as canon as Konoka and Setsuna!

Operation : Mana and Kaede

Chapter 2

**Back at the dorms….**

Mana was standing in front of Asuna, Ayaka, and Setsuna with a gun pointed at them.

"Mana! Listen to me… and put down the gun'' Ayaka said softly.

"I don't need your help" Mana growled.

"We just want wanna help you and Kaede get together!" Asuna yelled, sweating like crazy.

"Why don't you want our help?" Setsuna asked, she wasn't really as scared as Asuna or Ayaka.

"I'll tell her when I'm ready," Mana said looking down, her grip on the gun tightening, "Right now I'm just…"

"Scared?" Setsuna asked,smirking.

"Like you should freakin' talk! Like you weren't scared bout Konoka?" Mana narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, you leave my Kono-chan OUTTA this!"

"Not that this isn't interesting or whatever" Ayaka rolled her eyes, "But I'm sure Konoka-san is waiting for us."

"Fine, but do NOT get involved , okay?" Mana said, through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright" Sestuna rolled her eyes. "Be back later."

Once the three students left Mana laid back on her bed, closing her eyes.

'_knowing that Asuna will get involved…it'll just be awful…I do like Kaede but I think where I am right now is fine…plus I'm not good with this whole 'romance' thing.' _Mana sighed softly.

"Kaede"…

**IN KONOKA/ASUNA/NEGI's DORM!**

Konoka looked at the door from the kitchen as it opened.

"Hey , Set-chan! What took you so long?" the brunette pouted.

"We got held up by Mana" Sestuna sighed.

"Yeah I GUESS you could say like that"Ayaka growled.

"Oh really , what happened?" Negi asked from the couch.

"I don't think we should say anything thing" Ayaka said turning to Sestuna.

" I agree, I think we should—

"MANA'S IN LOVE WITH KAEDE!" Asuna yelled. Ayaka pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply.

"What part of 'WE SHOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING' don't you understand?" Asuna ignored her girlfriend.

"Mana Tatsumiya likes Kaede Nagase?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah" Sestuna nodded, "but she told us not to get involved."

"Which is why we're gonna' get involved!" Asuna pumped her fist in the air.

"Sweetie, if I hit you is to knock some sense into you, not to hurt you…" Ayaka stressed.

"Ayaka, I already have enough sense to know that is someone doesn't help , it'll be too late for Mana-san!"

"She's right, you never know until, you try…" Konoka winked over at Sestuna.

"I guess you're right" the blushing swordsman rubbed the back of her head.

"Great! So first things first..we should see if Kaede-chan likes Mana-san back" Asuna rubbed her chin.

"How do we do that? Should we just ask?" Konoka asked.

"What about Nodoka? Maybe she could use those mind reading books of hers to read Kaede's mind!" Chamo said popping out of nowhere on Negi's shoulder.

"Right! That could work" Asuna said.

"I'm gonna text Nodoka to see if she can help out" Konoka said taking out her cellphone.

"Make sure you tell her to keep it a secret, we don't want Mana to know" Sestuna said before giving her princess a kiss on the cheek.

"See that I can make good ideas" Asuna smiled, her hands on her hips.

"I know you can"Ayaka rolled her eyes playfully.

"Kaede and Mana…interesting pair…Ive always thought Mana-san was more of a lone wolf…" Negi said.

"Its not the WEIRDEST couple…"Asuna shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought it was Haruna and Chisame" Konoka said closing her phone as she finished her text message.

"I thought it was the cheerleaders and that weird three-some relationship they had…" Sestuna said.

After a moment of thought, everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Nodoka reached into her skirt pocket and opened her phone. _'oh a text message from Konoka-san?'_

"You got a text?" Yue asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah I got a text from Konoka-san, she wants me to use my mind reading books on Kaede…" Nodoka said her eyes looking down the text message.

"Why is that?" Yue asked.

" She just wants to know who Kaede-san likes" Nodoka said closing her phone.

"Mind if I help?" Yue asked drinking from her random juice box. Nodoka smiled at her girlfriend and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

"C'mon, lets go"

"Okay but I have to ask, why use your books to read Kaede-sans's mind? I haven't known someone like her to lie" Yue said.

"Youre right, but this will just make sure…not everyone is open about their crush" the taller violet haired girl said smiling.

Kaede and Ku-Fei Dorm Room.

Kaede was in her room watching Ku- Fei and Lingshen practice their martial art. Why those chose to practice it in the building, she had no idea. But then again she and the tanned blond were Baka Rangers. **Knock! Knock! **Kaede heard the soft knock on the door and stood to go open it, avoiding the random kicks and strikes of the two Chinese martial artist.

Yue stayed at the door as Nodoka was in the back of the hallway, her Pactio card ready in her hand.

"Adeat!" a flash glowed.

"Oh hello Yue-Dono" Kaede greeted as she opened the door.

"Hello Kaede-san, I need to ask you a question…you see, Nodoka and I are creating a poll for class…to see what classmate…is most liked" Yue lied almost convincingly.

"Oh, what is the poll for?" the shinobi asked.

"Oh no reason just curious" Yue said in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh, okay…"Kaede scratched her head, a slight blush on her face. She kneeled down to Yue's ear.

Suddenly an imaged shined in Nodoka's book . It was a picture of two holding tanned hands,seeming like they belonged to Kaede and Mana in front of a head heart. _'I really like Mana –no, I think I love her, to everyone else she seems cold and scary but I think she's a nice person if you could get through that barrier of hers' _ the passage below it read. Nodoka smiled. It was kinda cute. Yue's eyes widen as Kaede whispered her crush in her ear. When Kaede stood up straight Yue nodded.

"Thank you" she said

"No problem, um can you keep this between us? I kinda just came to the terms of liking her" Kaede said rubbing the back of her head.

"No problem, but if were you, you act fast, and spend some time with her…like on a date" Yue said

"A date…that's a good idea, thank you, Yue-Dono" the ninja smiled.

"Youre welcome" the shorter girl said. They bowed to eachother before Kaede had closed the door. Yue walked over to Nodoka.

"Nice work Yue, c'mon lets get this information to Asuna"

"Yes, ma'am" Yue nodded.

As the two walked down the hall, they didn't notice Kazumi opening her door that was right next to Kaede's room. The red head smirked. _'looks like I just found a new scoop!'_ She bit into the apple she was holding before spitting it out.

"What the hell? I hate apples!"

Yue knocked on the door when once her and the bookworm reached the dorm. Asuna opened the door and pulled the two girls in the room.

"So! What did you get? Who does she like?" Asuna asked jumping up and down.

"Whoa, down girl! Heal!" Ayaka yelled holding Asuna back by the back of her collar.

Nodoka opened her book letting the hyper red head read and the blond read.

"Aw, how sweet"Ayaka giggled.

"Yes! Phase 1 is complete!"

To Be Continued on chapter 3!

Dono: I'm baaaaaak! Didja miss me?

Mana: no not really..

Dono: you kno Mana if you weren't so awesome I'd say something mean to you!

Mana: which is why I am awesome…

Dono: ass…anyway! Sorry for the wait! I shall be trying to update MUCH quicker from now on! I was procrastinating way to much…and I am sorry!

Kaede: please take this chapter as her apology , de gozaro!

Mana: but we don't blame you if you hate her…

Dono: T-T but what they said!

Dono,Mana&Kaede: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Chapter 3 is here!

Mana: finally... It took you what 5 months? Procrastinator...

Me: it's not my fault, I-!

Kaede: you guys let em know LATER let's get on with this!

Me: right! Let's go~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! If I did ManaXKaede could be as canon as KonoSetsu -_-

* * *

><p>After Yue and Nodoka gave Asuna the information she wanted, the red head promptly thanked them and then promptly kicked them out. The remaining four(Konoka, Setsuna, Ayaka, and Negi.) sat around talking about the new information they discovered...<p>

'Wow, so Mana likes Kaede...' Setsuna said.

'Mhmm, and it seems Kaede likes her back.' Konoka nodded.

'I think we should let them work this out on their own and wish the best of luck they get together!' Negi smiled his childish smile.

'WRONG!' Asuna yelled causing the 10 Year old to flinch.

'If Mana couldn't tell Kaede she was in love with her on her own then how can we expect them to take it to the next level?'

'Well, Yue did suggest that Kaede-San should ask her out, but there's no guarantee it'll go well.' Konoka put a finger on her chin.

'Exactly! So to make sure it DOES go well, I've devised a plan I like to call...!' Asuna spontaneously pulled up a white board from nowhere. She pulled up a red marker and began to furiously scribble on letters with slight squeaks being heard from here or there.

The redhead stood aside to let her classmates and teacher see what she wrote.

'Operation Mana and Kaede!' Asuna, announced slapping her hand on the white board.

(A/N: Haha it's the story title!)

'Operation Mana and Kaede...?' Negi asked slowly.

'Where does she get these ideas?' Setsuna asked tiredly while Asuna clutched her sore hand in the background.

'More importantly, where did that board come from?' Konoka asked.

'Not important!' Asuna answered, 'This is a fool proof plan that yours truly has come up with!'

'And what exactly makes it fool proof?' Ayaka asked her over zealous girlfriend.

'Please save all questions until the presentation is finished!'

'Oh my gosh...' Konoka sighed.

* * *

><p>In Mana's Dorm...<p>

Mana laid in her bed contemplating about her situation with Kaede...

'Asuna-San, Ayaka-San, and Setsuna-San already know... And knowing Asuna-San... She's gonna be badgering me to ask her out...'

Mana sighed and laid a tanned hand on her forehead.

'Maybe she'll mind her business and leave us alone...'

Mana raised her hand from her face and made a 'WTF' face.

'Who am I kidding?! It's freakin' Asuna we are talking a out!'

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Mana turned her head towards the door and reluctantly stood up and made her way over.

She opened the door and tried her hardest to seal her blush at who she saw.

'Nin-nin! Hi Mana-Dono!' Student. 20 Kaede Nagase smiled.

'Hello... Kaede-San.' Mana said slowly stepping out of her dorm closing the door behind her.

'How are you doing, de gozaro?'

Mana gave a cautious look..

'Is she trying to start small talk? She usually cuts to the chase...'

'Im doing... Well...' Mana nodded her head slowly.

'Thats good!'

'... Yeah.'

A silence went on to them and Mana started getting suspicious.

The ninja wasn't the type to be quiet... Well out of awkwardness or so she seemed... Judging by the way she was shuffling she was looked pretty nervous...' Mana thought.

'Its... Almost... Cute...'

Mana looked at Kaede with a new flash of interest in her eyes.

'Any reason you paid a visit Kaede-San?' She asked.

Kaede, who caught the look, scratched the side of her head and kept her usual blank smile.

'Nin-nin... I was... Wondering if tomorrow after class... You were doing anything because...' The shinobi trailed off.

Mana looked at her current interest before blinking in some realization.

'Because what?' She asked unusually soft. She did want to know after all.

'Because I wanted to see if wanted to hang out... I know you're not particularly the social type so... I'm taking a shot in the dark, you would say...' Kaede smiled.

'Are you... Asking me out, Kaede-San?' Mana asked. Her tone somewhat playful.

'That depends... Am I getting a yes from you, de gozaro?' Kaede asked jokingly.

Mana gave a slight chuckle.

'I guess, I'm not doing anything... What do you have in mind?' She crossed her arms leaning back on the wall.

'Err... nothing at the moment, I'll admit I didn't have an optimistic side to your answer, de gozaro...'

Mana raised an eyebrow.

'Kaede really just set herself out here huh?'

'Well, we'll figure out the details later... I accept this invitation of hanging out after classes.' Mana nodded.

Nin-nin! Thank you, Mana-Dono! I'll have something planned out!' The ninja nodded her smile noticeably getting wider.

'Hai, hai, you're welcome.' Mana smiled.

'I'm looking forward too it...'

Kaede felt her face heating up.

'Me too, de gozaro...'

'Mmm... Why am I so nervous... I'm not usually like this... Even with Mana-Dono before...'

Mana kept her smile as she watched the ninja scratch her cheek in slight thought.

'Seeing Kaede-San getting flustered... Is a sight I could get used to...'

* * *

><p>'So! Are we clear on the plan? Any questions?' Asuna side crossing her arms.<p>

The redhead sweat dropped as Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, Ayaka, and even Chamo hands shot up in the air.

'... GREAT! No questions! We start the operation tomorrow! No one backs out!'

'She's not even acknowledging us...' The five sweat dropped exasperatedly.

To Be Continued In Chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Me: Hi everyone! I have a legit reason why I didn't upload as quickly as I said I wanted (although this is quicker than when I uploaded chapter 2)<p>

Okay I have loss my Internet connection on my computers so I couldn't upload from there. Then I spent a long time figuring how to upload from my IPhone... But it's here and I'm sorry. I'm gonna keep my promise that since its thanksgiving break I'll be typing more and I will update again even more soon. I'm gonna have fun with the next chapter! Are you looking forward to it? Are you Mana? :D

Mana: I saw my Kaede blush so I'm satisfied enough already. *shrugs*

Kaede: ^.^

Me: well... YOU all will probably appreciate it more...

Kaede, Mana, & Me: READ AND REVIEW PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I do not own Negima, or the characters... But could you imagine owning a carefree smexy ninja AND a serious, half demonfolk mercenary?! :D

* * *

><p>The next day at Mahora Academy couldn't go by fast enough. Mana was dreading her every period along with Kaede. They were impatient in class 2-A but were some bit relieved, because they got to see eachother. As the girls waited for Negi they started to talk. Even though they were focusing on their own conversation they kept turning glances towards Asuna who was whispering very eccentrically to Konoka and Setsuna. Ayaka only rubbed her temples as she noticed her girlfriend causes unnecessary attention to herself.<p>

But a smile swept across her face, she did admire Asuna's usually excited attitude.

'Hey, Ayaka you're in this plan too, so listen up...'

Ayaka's smile left as a vein popped up.

'Asuna, I love you but I don't want to be apart of this plan...' She said softly.

'Wha~? Why not...?' The red head whined.

'Because its STUPID to say the least...'

Asuna gasped quietly. 'My plan is NOT stupid it is fairly legit!' She whispered-shouted.

'Its idiotic and I refuse to be apart of it, Asuna.' The blond crossed her arms.

Asuna pouted before she reached onto her desk and ripped out a piece of her eraser and chucked it at the class representative.

Ayaka's vein appeared back on her head but she decided to ignore Asuna. Her job as the class rep meant she had to be a composed example to her classmates and of course represent her class to adults.

The red head however, seeing that her girlfriend didn't react and did it again.

'Quit IT.' Ayaka hissed.

'No back outs! You are in with the plan!' Asuna hissed back.

'I am not!'

Asuna ripped off more pieces of the eraser and continued to chuck them at Ayaka.

'No back outs.'

'Ow-!'

'No back outs.'

'Will you-!'

'No back outs!'

'Negi-Sensei, please hurry up!' Ayaka thought irritably.

Setsuna and Konoka looked the other way as if not seeing anything.

The class after seeing Asuna going back to ticking off her girlfriend like usual, went back to their conversations.

Kaede looked from Asuna back to Mana who allowed her to sit on her desk as they talked.

'Even as they're dating, they still bicker with one another, de gozaro.' Kaede chuckled.

'Mmmm...' Mana nodded polishing one of her guns.

'While we're talking about dating, have you given any thought as to what were doing later?' The darker tanned girl asked, quietly.

'Nin-nin! It's nothing too special but...' Kaede leaned down to whisper in Mana's ear...

Mana felt a slight blush form on her face as she felt the ninja's gentle presence getting closer to her. Her heart almost thumped in her chest she felt Kaede's breath inhale near her ear as she began to speak...

'Kaede-San!'

Students 18 and 20 looked at student 3. Kazumi Asakura, who smirked at them from her seat.

Kaede looked at her in curiosity while Mana mentally cursed her out.

'Yes? You need something, de gozaro?' Kaede asked smiling.

'No just wondering, what's got you so close to Tatsumiya-San...' The local paparazzi smiled like a Cheshire Cat, holding up a digital camera.

Kaede looked back at Mana who narrowed her eyes at her other red headed classmate.

'Oh...? Me and Mana-Dono are just...'

'Whats it to you, Asakura?' Mana asked.

'Can't find any more stories so you need to start things with your own classmates?'

Kazumi's eyes narrowed before her smirked deepen.

'Are you trying to make things difficult, Tatsumiya-san? If you and Kaede-san aren't doing anything, why the need to be defensive?

Mana picked up a Glock 18 gun and cocked it before aiming it the photographer with narrow eyes.

Kazumi was taken back at the serious look Mana and the weapon pointed to her.

Kaede watched the display but didn't want interfere yet.

She watched as Kazumi cleared her throat, attempting to speak before she was cut off by a certain blond.

'WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY YOU APE?!'

'Who are you calling an ape you bleach blond Barbie doll reject?!' Asuna yelled back, throwing the whole piece eraser at the Iincho.

'ENOUGH!' Ayaka roared as she stood up from her desk. She lifted up her notebook and threw it with great aim at her girlfriend's face, reeling her back into the floor. No one caught the quick look of concern that flashed across Ayaka's face.

'DO YOU WANNA DIE?!' Asuna screeched, standing back up after a quick recovery.

'BRING IT ON YOU OBNOXIOUS PRIMATE!' Ayaka pointed.

Negi walked into the class only to get a face full of yelling. He looked at the class then the door before looking back at the class- his hand had yet to let go of the handle. The younger teacher sighed, sweat dropping.

'Uhh... G-good morning class!' A British voice squeaked.

The class looked over to Negi smiling nervously at the door.

'How long was he there...?' Everyone thought before they scrambled to their seats.

As they did Kaede said a quick 'I'll tell you later.' To Mana before she sat in her seat.

Mana nodded as she removed her weapon from her desk, preparing herself for Negi's teaching.

'Lets make this quick Negi-Sensei...' She thought.

Asuna trudged her to seat, scowling.

'Its just a plan Asuna... You still have me and Set-chan to humiliate with it...' Konoka whispered to her friend.

'Not if we drop out like Ayaka-San...' Setsuna said.

'Oh-no, Ayaka IS for a fact with this operation, I can persuade her in such ways you can't imagine...' She smirked seductively. 'But if YOU two back out I WILL find a DIFFERENT way to convince you guys...' Asuna smiled creepily as she randomly pulled out a rope.

Konoka and Setsuna felt a cold sweat go down their necks...

* * *

><p>Mana stretched a bit as she left her final class. It was Friday and now the time was hers and she planned to spend it with a certain kunoichi.<p>

'She said she's going to get me at 7:30... It's 4:45 now... It's enough time to get dressed...' Mana thought.

'Mana-San! Hey!' The mercenary looked behind her and saw her side ponytailed roommate jogging towards her.

'Jeez whats your rush?' She muttered as she caught up to her.

'...Im rushing?' Mana asked her friend as she stopped walking.

'Yeah, you practically ran out of last period, then you started speed walking...' The swords woman said. 'Are you eager to about something?' Setsuna asked barely concealing a teasing smile.

Mana blushed and turned her head.

'I don't know what you're talking about I guess since I'm faster than you, my walking would seem like running... Though you're not the type to over exaggerate, Setsuna-San.' Mana said walking ahead.

'She's such an ass sometimes...' Setsuna sweat dropped.

'Uhh, so you're saying you're not going anywhere?' Setsuna asked following Mana again.

'... I have plans, yes...'She answered turning to her side a bit to look at her shorter roommate.

'Oh? Where?' Setsuna asked.

'That information is classified...' Mana answered, continuing to walk ahead.

'Oh... Are you going WITH someone?'

Mana stopped and gazed at the hanyou behind her suspiciously out the corner of her eyes.

'Why is everyone questioning me?'

'That information is classified as well... Why do you need to know?'

Setsuna blushed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

'Oh... It's just... I have to patrol... The area... So I want to know... If you'll be in the dorm... So I'll know or not if I have to... Lock up...'

'As all ways your lies are pathetic...' Mana sighed, chuckling.

'W-wha?-

'One: you don't have to patrol and two: I would know because we patrol TOGETHER and three: you're gonna say you took an extra shift but that's a lie because I overheard you and Asuna-San planning something and its not always like you to bail on someone...'

Setsuna was left speechless... Was she REALLY that obvious...

'Yes you are.'

Setsuna jumped and pointed to Mana accusingly.

'MIND READER!'

'No, you were talking out loud...' Mana said slowly.

Setsuna blinked before she sighed.

'I have to stop hanging out with Asuna-San...'

Mana smirked as she walked away.

'I agree... I'll leave you this though, i'll be leaving about 7:30... See ya, Setsuna-San.' Mana waved.

'See ya...' Setsuna nodded as she waved back, soaking in the information Mana just told her.

Setsuna watched before slowly pulling out a walkie-talkie from inside her uniform coat. She raised it to her lips as she pressed a button before speaking.

'Step 1 of Operation: Mana and Kaede complete... However I only got the time Mana would be leaving...' Setsuna reported.

KSHK! KSHK!

'Roger, code name Winged Knight!' A twinkly, cheery voice said.

'What? Kono-chan is this you? What happened to Asuna?' Setsuna asked.

'Set-cha~an! My code name is Healing Princess! Remember! And Asuna is busy at the moment...'

'Busy?! Doing what?!' Setsuna asked incredulously.

'She's keeping her promise in 'persuading' Ayaka to be apart of our Operation.' Konoka replied.

Setsuna blushed at the memory of what Asuna said.

'Well where are Asuna-San and the Class Rep?'

'In my dorm room...'

'... Well then, where are you Konoka- uh Healing Princess?'

'Turn around!'

Setsuna did what was told and saw Konoka standing by the school building, waving madly at her.

'They kicked out...?!'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Student no. 3 Kazumi Asakura stood at the desk in her dorm and began to fill up a mini pocket book with a note pad, pen, extra memory chips for her cameras, and tape recorders, furiously.

'Damn that arrogant, Tatsumiya-San... Trying to start situations with me... I'll get her back, I'll get this scoop... And make her think about what she said... That whole 'no story ideas' statement was completely UNNECESSARY!'

Kazumi closed her bag and grabbed her dorm key.

'Will get my shallow revenge...' She smirked mischievously.

* * *

><p>Me: BUM BUM BUUUUUUM! Is Mana and Kaede's date going to go well? Will Kazumi get her revenge? Will Setsuna STOP hanging out with her girlfriend's roommate so much?<p>

Find the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter!

*camera fades to black*

Mana: hold up! Don't you have some explaining to do Dono-San...'

Me:... *sighs* the date will definitely be in the next chapter I know you guys are anticipating it and I hope you don't judge cuz I'm busting my female coconuts trying to make this likable for you fans...

Kaede: nin-nin! They'll appreciate it if they know you're working so hard Dono-Dono

Me: Ohhhh Dono-Dono... I like it ^^

But you fans shall refer to me as Dono-Sama... Pretty plz.

Mana, Kaede, & Me: REVIEW PLZ


	5. Chapter 5

_I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA!_

READ ON YOU MOFO's! :D uhh I mean fans! ^ ^''

* * *

><p>Kaede sighed as she stood in front the door of student 18, Mana Tatsumiya dorm room she shared with Setsuna Sakurazaki. It was 7:21 p.m. She was exactly nine minutes early. However, she didn't knock on the door. Being early can be just as rude as being late. Plus, she wanted more time to think. She was pretty nervous. It was so unlike her... The usually carefree, gentle, ninja was never usually flustered... But the thought of spending more time with Mana... Made her heart flutter. She tugged on her clothing a bit, looking down in thought.<p>

'_Maybe I should go, de gozaro... Mana-Dono is the lone wolf type... Maybe she'll think I'm bad company... will it be unenjoyable for her? Should I really bother her with this?_'

'**_Of course you should, de gozaro! She said yes didn't she?!'_** Kaede's subconscious shouted.

_'b-but maybe she just said that so I would leave her alone?_!'

'**_BULL! She said yes to you! IN FACT SHE ACCEPTED IT! She WANTED to go on this date!_**'

'_Perhaps it was a reluctant decision...?'_

'**_QUIT IT KAEDE! MANA ACCEPTED YOUR INVITATION, DON'T BACK OUT ON HER! IF SHE'S RELUCTANT THEN SHE'S GONNA BE A HELL OF A LOT PISSED IF YOU STOOD HER UP!'_**

_'But...! But...!'_

'**_JUST KNOCK ON THE DOOR YOU BIG CHICKEN NINJA!_**'

'_But it's only-_

Kaede looked at her watch.

' 7:27 p.m.'

'Ugh~! Nin-nin~!' The ninja whined leaning her arms on Mana's door, resting her head on said arms.

'_Why am I so nervous? It's just a date with the girl I've been thinking about non stop since I've seen her!_'

She could remember it perfectly...

She remembered back a year ago, when professor Takahata was their home room teacher, and class 2-A was class 1-A and wasn't as loud as it was now...

She remembered the older teacher introducing a girl with long, silky, jet black hair, genuine dark tanned skin, with narrow piercing violet eyes... She couldn't take her eyes off her...

'Everyone this our new student Mana Tatsumiya...'

Even her name was unique and unforgetting...

Kaede sighed.

_'I lied about just coming to terms about liking Mana to Yue... Truth is I've always liked her, de gozaro...'_ The ninja thought.

She looked at her watch again and saw only a minute passed by... She still had 2 more minutes.

She was so deep in her thoughts she notice a multiple presence around her...

Just around the corner concealed a smirking red head, a dazed looking blond, a blushing side pony tailed girl, another blushing brunette, and a confused 10 year old boy.

'Commencing, operation: Mana and Kaede part 2: Predator and Prey!' Asuna whispered into a walkie talkie.

'Uhhh, Asuna-San, were right here... That walkie-talkie isn't necessary...' Setsuna whispered to the girl in front of her.

'I have a question, why is it called 'Predator and Prey?' Negi asked softly.

'Because we are observing Mana and Kaede right now, to analyze how we do part 3! In such as a predator and prey! Now hush! Ayaka report your data from observing Kaede right now...'

'Victim Kaede is wearing a stylish collection of clothes that includes a form fitting green sweater with golden buttons around the wrist which matches her eyes, black skinny jeans, brown boots, and a brown scarf that adds that 'shinobi' look... She looks very Irresistible... Mana would drool over her if she could...'

Ayaka said squinting her eyes.

'I agree, Kaede looks pretty awesome...' Konoka giggled.

'New information, Kaede had just taken a look at her watch... And is knocking in Mana's dorm now!' Ayaka whispered.

'Alright everyone quiet!' Asuna whispered, covering her girlfriend's mouth.

Kaede waited at the door seemingly patient but on the inside her mind was racing.

Her nervousness and anxiety was surging through her like a hurricane but she managed to repress a blush and keep a fairly calm face.

However, all her rushing stopped in her head as she heard Mana's door open.

However the stop was short as she took a look at WHO opened the door and WHAT she was wearing.

'Ayaka status report!' Asuna whispered.

'You can see everything why do you need-

'Quiet Springfield! Ayaka status report..!'

'Ahh, Victim two: Mana Tatsumiya is wearing a black leather jacket, a white turtleneck shirt, dark tight blue jeans with brown hip hostlers for her land black leather combat boots... I wonder where she got those...'

'Stay focus Ayaka, plus you could never pull off combat boots.' Asuna shook her head.

While Negi and Setsuna tried to hold back Ayaka from strangling her girlfriend, the latter was moving closer to hear her 'prey' talk.

'Wow, right on time Kaede-San, you don't disappoint.' Mana smirked at the ninja as she checked her watch.

'Nin-nin, I have to make a good impression, it'd be a waste to ask for your time on a date and stand you up, de gozaro.' Kaede rubbed the back of her head.

Mana chuckled slightly as she closed the door behind her, locking it.

'Oh you have to lock it? Setsuna-San isn't there?' Kaede asked.

'Nope, I bet she's out with Konoe-San, I just hope they don't come back over here if they get freaky or atleast do it in her own bed... Last time I swear I found a bra underneath my sheets.' Mana sighed as she began walking with the now laughing shinobi.

'What does Tatsumiya-San mean by that Setsuna-San?' Negi asked the blushing side ponytailed girl. He WAS only ten after all.

'Jeez you're so innocent, Aniki.' Chamo sighed popping up on the boy's head.

'She means-

'A-ah-Asuna-San! the prey I-is leaving, look!' Setsuna pointed at walking couple.

'You're right! Let's move out everyone.' Asuna said slowly following her classmates as Setsuna sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaede's POV<strong>

'So, have you given any thought to where were going now?' Mana asked me as we stepped outside into the cool air.

'Were taking a walk to the world tree!' I announced playfully.

'Hm, is that it?'

'Nin-nin, that's the main point of it, we could make stops along the way.'

'Ohh, any particular reason why you chose to take a walk there?' Mana asked teasingly.

'Its the perfect opportunity to talk...'

'Talk, huh?' Mana looked over to me.

'Nin-nin, dates are usually a time where two people spend time with their friend of sort and get to know them, well what better way of getting to know someone than by talking, de gozaro?' I smiled.

'Oh, I understand.' Mana nodded. 'And taking a peaceful walk to the World Tree gives up a perfect opportunity to talk?'

I nodded smiling at her.

She gave a small smile back before tuning her head. Her black hair moved with the head motion. I wonder what it be like to ran my fingers through those silky locks...

I may be a Baka ranger but it doesn't take a genius like Lingshen-dono or Satomi-dono to see how beautiful Mana-Dono is. Yet it still baffles me how she's single. Is it because she's 'scary?' Everyone thinks she is but I don't... I don't see it...

'**_Well duh you were blinded by your love for her!_**'

I twitched a bit.

_D-dammit! I thought I got rid of you! I asked her out! Leave me alone_!

'**_Fine, but I'll be popping up again, so don't think youre off the hook!_**'

I sighed.

My uncooperative subconscious will not ruin this date with Mana.

I look over to Mana only to do a double take when I see nothing beside me. I turn around and see Mana standing in the middle of the calm street, turned around. She looked like a predator scouring her surroundings. A total difference from a prey looking over its shoulder with fear and anxiety. No, her gaze was narrow and straightforward daring whatever was there to make a move...

'Ne, Mana-Dono is something wrong?' I finally asked after watching her.

'I sense a presence... Actually it's more than one... I feel we're being watched or something... I don't really like it.' She murmured calmly, her hands in her jacket pockets.

Now that she mentioned it, I did feel sense something there... I didn't notice it...

'**_Maybe because a certain Puerto Rican has been on your mind all day? You might want to change that, if you we're on a battled field alongside with Mana you'd be dead by now and she isn't the type to save others and you know it...'_**

_Nin-nin! Just go away would you?!_

**[ REGULAR POV ]**

'Whats going on why are they stopping?' Asuna asked as her and her crew hid behind some bushes.

'They detected our presence, and Mana being the cautious person she is, is searching for us.' Setsuna answered quietly.

'Do you think she'll find us?' Negi whispered.

'I doubt it, she's just doing a quick glance. Nothing major.' The swords woman murmured.

'Still, I can barely hear what their saying...' Asuna said trying to cup her ear in the couples direction.

'Don't worry I can take care of that!' A voice whispered catching the groups attention.

The four students and their teacher looked up in the tree above to see Kazumi sitting in a tree with a note pad, a tape recorder in the pocket of her black jeans and a camera around her neck.

'Kazumi? What are you doing?' Asuna asked.

'Getting the scoop on this date between Tatsumiya-San and Nagase-San, what are you four doing especially with Negi-sensei?' The reporter winked.

'Uh... Well you see-

'Just playing Negi-sensei, I know you're here to check in on their date, I can help you if you let me.'

'We don't need your help! You're not even suppose to know about their date!' Asuna growled, lowly. Kazumi smirked before speaking.

'Really? What about you saying you couldn't hear the two love birds conversation? As of right now I have Sayo floating along them. She also is wearing a chip that even with her distance can pick up exactly what they're saying and transmitted to this ear bud I'm using.' The student explained pointed to her left ear.

'Incidentally, I happen to have five extras with me and one size fits all. I'll give them to all of you if you let me stake out this date!'

'Objection! Even if we have access to hear them, Mana will surely find out, she has a demon eye you know.' Setsuna pointed at the smarter red head.

'Oh I know all about that, and I also know its deactivated if its not on all day at school what will make her turn it on because of a little date?' Kazumi smirk deepened.

'C'mon, Asuna-San, there's no fault in this plan... Just let me in and I'll make this go on a lot easier...' cooed in a way that made Ayaka frown.

Asuna put a finger to chin as she thought for awhile.

'Well when you put it like that... I guess you can get involved.' She sighed, shrugging.

'_TOO FRICKIN' EASY!'_ Kazumi thought in her head.

Kazumi smiled and tossed a brown bag towards Asuna filled with the ear buds identical to hers.

'Theres a small switch on the top of them, once you turn them on you'll hear exactly what they're saying.'

Asuna opened the bag of devices and distribute them to everyone. She looked up to thank her other red headed classmate but stopped once she saw Kazumi jumping off the tree above her, attempting to leave.

'Hey, wait a second! you got us into letting you in on this operation and you're leaving just like that?'

Kazumi smirked again before smiling over her shoulder at the pigtailed girl.

'Oh I'm not, I'll be doing my observing somewhere else, I just wanted to avoid us running into each other again and causing conflicts by simply asking for permission.' The sapphire eyed girl winked once more.

'No need to thank me though...' The girl waved as she walked off.

'Kazumi, is so up to something.' Ayaka sighed, before eyeing the ear bud.

'Totally but, atleast we got the free ear bud! Now we can get this operation going! Now everyone turn them on and shh!' Asuna ordered. With a few clicks, the ear buds were on and the group ceased their hushed talking and low whisperings to listen.

'- So you think someone's following us, de gozaro?' 

'Im not entirely sure but I just get the feeling.'

'We could look around if it bothers you so much, Mana-Dono...'

Asuna and the others watch as Mana looked down a rubbed her index finger on her chin, thinking.

'... No, it's alright, I think I'm just being paranoid... Lets just continue this date, If I hold up time, I atleast want it to be because I'm distracted in something important like you.'

Kaede cheeks growled a slight pink that even in the dark light was still noticeable.

'R-right, well lets get a move on, de gozaro!'

'Hai.'

'Aww, they're so cute!' Konoka and Ayaka whispered together.

'Yes, and they're on the move! Lets follow everyone!' Asuna nodded, before crouching down and following the classmates.

'Hai!' The group whispered quietly but enthusiastically.

Chapter 5 part 1 finished

* * *

><p>Me: whoo! Hey guys I'm gonna say this real quick but I cut this chapter in a half because I wanted to post something for valentines day! Part 2 will be here soon blah blah blah! You know the usual! I swear I procrastinate too much! It's a such a bad curse! TT-TT anyway wish Mana &amp; Kaede a happy hearts day! :D<p>

Mana, Kaede, & Me: PLEASE REVIEW!

Me: speaking if which if you guys are the ones reading this and are reading my other story 'Negi's Assistant!' Please review more on this update! I'm really grateful for getting some but wow, uploading a chapter and only getting back two reviews (and that's like almost I dunno 1/6 of how many I have now) is a kind of a let down... But I'll guess I'll just keep at it! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own Negima or Mana and Kaede.

Mana's P.O.V.

I was never a social one. Interacting with people was never my thing. It usually made me come across as scary. Or perhaps I wasn't use to social interaction because people thought I was already scary. Nonetheless, I never expected to be asked on a date. And by Kaede, my crush, of all people. Sure me and her spar a lot but it seemed it was just a way to say hello. Afterwards, we never really talked. But even so, I cast a look at the ninja beside me looking down in thought, I never thought I could feel so comfortable with her. It's like her aura was warm and magnetic, it made me move closer to her.

I looked over to her, I guess she didn't notice I moved. I stepped closer, our arms brushed against each other slightly. She's really thinking hard. This is a date, she shouldn't be so quiet. Granted, I have no room to talk about quietness. I wanted to get her attention some how.

_You can do it, Mana... It's not that big a deal. _

With a quiet sigh, I brushed my hand against Kaede's before grabbing it, entwining our fingers together.

"N-nani-?" Kaede muttered before looking from me to our hands.

Ahhhh, that face. That blush. It's so cute. I'm calm even though I'm pretty anxious inside. But, Kaede's not hiding it all. It's adorable. I moved my face into an innocent look.

"What's wrong? I can hold your hand right? It is a date after all." I asked.

"O-oh, sure you can hold my hand, de gozaro." She smiled, swinging our hands slightly.

"Are you sure?" I asked teasingly.

"If you're uncomfortable I can let go." I said loosing my grip slightly.

"N-no it's fine!" Kaede gripped my hand tighter and moved closer to me.

I jumped back at the outburst but my face was replaced with a smirk as I looked down at her slightly. I think she figured out I never intended to let go as her face turned into a pout.

"Y-you're not funny, Mana-Dono." She muttered. I don't know what it was, but I chuckled. She's just... She's cute.

"Sorry, Sorry, it's just you're so out of your element here, why are you acting so different?" I asked continuing to walk.

"I'm... Not trying to... It's just because you're here, de gozaro." She mumbled looking down again.

_Because of me?_

"Do I scare you?" I asked.

"No! You just... You make me nervous... I'm calm... But even this is making me jittery... But you're so calm still, it makes me more nervous." She answered looking at me.

Ah, so that's why I have this affect on her.

I pulled her closer with our hands, and tilted my head at her.

"As much as I like it, you don't have to be so flustered with me, believe it or not... I'm nervous too, but your presence makes me feel at ease in someway. So, feel that way with me, too. I'm not going to bite you or anything." I said, ending with a smirk.

Kaede looked at me before a smile swept her face.

"Alright then," she said before, pushing my shoulder slightly. "N-no more acting so suave, de gozaro."

I gave her a slight look.

"Acting? Who said anything about that?"

"Whatever, de gozaro."

I chuckled some more, making Kaede smile. We continued on to our destination to the world tree. Our hands still together.

REGULAR P.O.V

"They're really cute together." Ayaka said softly, looking through some binoculars.

"I know it makes you look back at our relationships." Konoka said next to her class representative.

"What do you mean?" Ayaka asked.

"Well, it reminds me of me and Set-chan's first date. She took us to a fireworks show. It wasn't much but it brought nostalgia, we used to watch firework shows together in Kyoto." Konoka giggled nicely, looking back at Setsuna who was talking with her ecstatic roommate.

"As we were watching, Set-chan noticed that feeling of nostalgia and told me, she never forgot any moment we shared. And now that were back on speaking terms, she wants to create more moments. Set-chan said, how no matter ugly her wings are, which they aren't, she wants to be at my side. To always protect me. And love me." The healers brown eyes gazed over Setsuna to her usual ponytail, her faded gray hoodie, and black tight fitting jeans. She'd look like a normal school girl, yet under wraps she was a strong samurai whose actions were her, and beneath that she was a flustered shy mess of cuteness that Konoka couldn't get enough of.

Ayaka looked at the brunette gazing dreamily at the swordswoman. She followed her gaze and looked at her own girlfriend. The Konoe was right, it did make her think about her own relationship. Asuna and Ayaka's first date was to an amusement park, courtesy of Asuna. It was fun, it have them a chance to get close, compete with eachother at the games, and just relax. At sunset on the Ferris wheel was when Asuna confessed. Or tried to. Ayaka smiled, the eccentric, almost downright crazy, girl was a blushing, tongue-tied, mess. Ayaka had gotten up from her seat across from Asuna on the ride and sat right next to her, shushing her ramblings with a kiss. They've been dating ever since.

"Hey Ayaka!" Asuna asked jumping up to the blonde.

Although Ayaka flinched back, she didn't give Asuna a chance to talk before gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"H-huh, what was that for?" The red head asked, caught off guard.

"Just felt like it." Ayaka shrugged, smiling. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, uh... I was gonna ask if the two were on the move again." Asuna mumbled, rubbing her cheek slightly.

Ayaka giggled and nodded. "Yeah they're headed north."

"Alright, let's head forward people." Asuna announced, motioning Setsuna and Negi.

"Seems like you're kisses shut her up." Konoka giggled, having watched the display.

"Yeah, maybe I should kiss her more often." Ayaka laughed slightly.

"Ayaka!"

"Kono-chan..."

The healer and the class representative rolled their eyes and followed their girlfriends and not teacher.

"Any change on them?" Ayaka asked kneeling down behind another bush.

"They're heading towards the...Chao Bai Zi...?" Setsuna asked unsurely.

"What?" Asuna asked moving next to her kendo teacher.

The fact that Mana and Kaede were going there didn't bother her, it was the fact that the Chao Bao Zi was opened in the first place that caught her off guard.

The group looked towards the couple and saw them walk by the food cart. Satsuki and Chachmaru were busy setting up the street car dinner, placing out tables and signs. The four students and their teacher turned up their mini ear sets as the saw Satsuki wave over to Mana and Kaede making them walk over.

"Hi Kaede-San, Mana-San." Satsuki was heard.

"Hello Yotsuba-San." Mana nodded.

"What's going on de gozaro, You're setting up the diner already?" Kaede asked.

"Mhmm, ever since Chao-San left the diner's been in my care, I thought why not have it every morning, not just during the school festivals." The shorter girl smiled in that adorable way of hers.

"That's a nice thought." Mana said. "Why set it up now at night though?"

"So that tomorrow everything's up and running, we won't have to be late preparing, and cooking for Negi-sensei's class." Chachamaru said walking up to the girls, I'm her hands the circular container.

"Would You two like to try one of my new nikuman* it's a new recipie?"

"Sure, I'll pay." Mana says reaching in her pocket.

"Oh you don't have to, de gozaro." Kaede said reaching in her own.

"Please, Kaede it's fine." Mana gave a slight smile.

"But I invited you for this da-"

"I-it's fine I'll pay!" Mana said quickly cutting Kaede off.

Kaede took note of Mana's slight urgency, and her glances between Satsuki and Chachamaru who shared a look.

"But, I'm.. Taking enough of your time, I'd feel bad if you had to pay too." Kaede said carefully.

"Exactly, you're... Holding me up so I might as well pay to get this whole thing over with." Mana said.

Kaede was taken back at that comment.

"What's that suppose to mean, de gozaro?" The ninja asked, slowly crossing her arms.

Mana noticed the look on Kaede's face and silently cursed herself.

"Um..." The mercenary trailed off, holding Kaede's bothered look with a stoic one of her own.

The tall girls continued to stare at eachother.

"What's going on?" Negi asked.

"Are they fighting?" Konoka asked as well.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty awkward over there." Setsuna said.

"That's not good, the mood will get ruined!" Asuna whispered. (practically shouting but in a whispery voice.)

"What do we do?" Ayaka asked.

"Well... They're arguing about paying..." Negi trailed off, rubbing his chin.

"Oh! I have an idea." Setsuna said, she reached into her back pocket a pulled out 200 ¥. She fold it into a paper airplane. She waited awhile to feel the wind before throwing it in the couples direction.

"You're not answering my question, de gozaro." Kaede said softly.

Mana couldn't tell what emotion was dripping from her words but she she knew it was unlike Kaede and didn't like how she caused it.

"I... You see, I didn't mean to... Eh-What the...?" Mana trailed off as she saw a paper airplane fly between her and Kaede before landing in Chachamaru's awaiting hand.

The robot unfolded revealing it to be 200 yen.

There was a beat of silence.

"Uh..." Kaede started.

"Well that should cover it, right Yotsuba-San?" Mana asked.

"Yeah, I guess it does." The pigtailed girl said softly, looking around.

"Isn't that perfect, Kaede? Now neither of us have to pay." Mana said, as Chachamaru opened the container have her two fresh niku-man's.

"I guess, but where did that come from, de gozaro?" Kaede asked turning around slightly.

"Who cares, it's not our money." Mana shrugged, handing the meat bun to the ninja, who laughed.

"You cheapskate." Kaede joked as turned back to her date.

"Paid food, is paid food." Mana stated, turning her head at the name.

"You're right, de gozaro." The shinobi smiled looking Mana fondly.

"Thank you, Satsuki-Dono, Chachamaru-Dono."

"No problem, you two. Take care." Satsuki smiled as Chachamaru bowed to the descending girls.

"I hope their date goes well." Satsuki smiled softly.

"Mana-San and Kaede-San make an interesting pair." Chachamaru started.

"Almost as interesting as you and Chisame?" Satsuki looked up at the gynoid who looked away slightly.

"Setsuna that was genius!" Asuna grinned.

"Good thinking!" Negi nodded.

"That's my Set-chan." Konoka giggled before giving her protector a kiss on the cheek.

"K-k-Kono-Chan..!"

"Hey look they're on the move again." Ayaka pointed.

"Alright everyone let's move out!" Asuna whispered excitedly.

* * *

><p>It was about 8:30 p.m. Kaede and Mana were halfway up the trail on the mountain, oblivious to their various followers. Like Kaede wanted, the two talked the whole way. Ironic enough the two fighter's conversation didn't sound at all chatty. Mostly full of wit, faint teasing, and low chuckles. The tall girls were enjoying each others company, still hand and hand. The action was new yet felt as natural as breathing to them. Everything was comfortable as they made their way to the World Tree.<p>

"Asuna, please don't do this." Konoka begged quietly behind a bush.

"Please Asuna-San, everything's fine, there's no need for this stunt." Negi said facing the other way as the pigtailed girl got dressed.

"Don't you guys watch the movies? There's always this sort of thing during a date! And after it happens the date goes perfect then the screen fades to black." Asuna muttered eccentrically.

"So you're really going to do this?" Setsuna deadpanned slightly. "You do realize Kaede-san's a ninja and Mana works a gun as well as I work a sword, right?"

"Hey if taking a beating is what gets these two together than I'll do it! For love!" Asuna said pulling up her mask.

"Oh geez." Ayaka rubbed her temples.

"Well were almost there de gozaro." Kaede said looking Mana as she caught her breath from laughing.

"I was wondering, what exactly are we going to do at World Tree? We're not gonna turn around once we get there are we?" Mana asked.

"No... Well... I uh... Have something to tell you once we-"

"Hey you! Squinty-eyed chick!"

Kaede paused and look over her left shoulder as well with Mana. A few feet from them was a person, obviously female, wearing a tight black suit of some sort, with a mask pulled over her nose and mouth, revealing two mix matched eyes, and orange hair tied into twin tails by bells.

"A-...Asuna-Dono, is that you, de gozaro?" Kaede asked slowly.

"Uhh no! I'm some sort of... Thug!"

"Ohh my god." Konoka placed her face in her hands.

"Yeah cause all thugs wear clothing like that." Mana deadpanned.

Asuna flinched at the smart comment.

"I'm a special type of thug!" Asuna announced with a deep voice.

"Oh you're special alright." Mana sneered, making Kaede tap her shoulder slightly.

"Asuna-Dono what are doing here?" The kunoichi asked. "Where did you come from, de gozaro?"

"It's obvious she followed us there's no way she just jumped up here, we are in the mountains." Mana squinted her eyes at her classmate.

_'I told her NOT to get involved.' _The mercenary thoughts furiously.

"I-I only followed you to pick a fight with her!" Asuna pointed at Kaede.

"But why, Asuna-Dono?" Kaede titled her head.

"You followed us ALL the way up here just to confront her? That sounds more like a creeper than some sort of thug." Mana said dryly.

"Ugh shut up, Mana!" Asuna stomped her foot, breaking character.

"Aha, you MUST be a creeper! How else do you know my name _**'thug'**_?" The Puerto Rican put emphasis on the name.

"I...I meant shut up, Mana if that IS your real name!"

"Oh god, she's laying an egg." Chamo groaned from Negi's head.

"I am so confused, de gozaro." Kaede said scratching her cheek.

"Asuna's just being idiotic, c'mon let go." Mana muttered, motioning Kaede to continue walking.

"Ah! Stop! We aren't done yet!" Asuna shouted, going back to her fake deep voice.

Mana turned around her already piercing eyes forced into a scowl with a vein forming on her temple.

Asuna who was the main target of the glare flinched badly, staggering a bit.

"Get out of here, Asuna." The half demon muttered darkly.

The girl shook her head and kept her finger pointed at Kaede.

"I-I'm not leaving until me and her fight!"

"Why do you want to fight me anyway, de gozaro?" Kaede asked.

"'Cause I... I don't like... Your face!"

"What's wrong with my face?" Kaede asked touching her cheek.

"I don't like it!"

"Well that doesn't sound right, de gozaro." Kaede crossed her arms, pouting almost.

"Exactly let's fight about it!" Asuna said, striking the typical 'crane pose.'

"You should only fight if you have to Asuna-San, violence isn't appropriate unless completely necessary." Kaede wagged a finger, like a disapproving mother.

"Well my dislike of your face is necessary!"

"What?"

"RAAAAAAWWWRRRR!" The pig tailed girl roared, charging towards Kaede.

"Oh my god." Mana muttered, her back was turned towards the scene.

"She's coming, de gozaro." Kaede sighed, getting into stance.

"This is complete bull shit." Mana continued grabbing something out her pocket.

"Don't worry I'll stop-" Before Kaede could finish Mana whipped around and shot Asuna in the forehead practically pushing the girl back until she fell on the ground with a thud.

It took Konoka, Negi, and Setsuna to hold down the class representative from yelling and jumping Mana, to prevent her from exposing them. Meanwhile Kaede stood there wide eyed, still in stance at the, looking at the unmoving Baka-ranger.

_'I know she's handy with a gun but... T-that was fast...' _The ninja thought.

"M-Mana-Dono... I could've simply blocked her attacks until she tired herself out... You didn't have to... Shoot her." Kaede said, slowly standing in typical posture.

"Don't worry it's just a rubber bullet. She'll be fine. Though I feel I should've used a real one." Mana muttered, putting away her weapon.

"Shall we continue, Kaede?"Mana asked holding out her hand for the still shocked ninja.

Kaede look from Asuna to Mana and slowly took Mana's hand again.

_'Like she said, she'll be fine, de gozaro.'_

Kaede looked over her shoulder at the still unconscious Baka ranger as she and Mana proceeded towards the World Tree.

_'I hope...'_

"I knew it wasn't gonna work." Setsuna sighed as she saw Mana and Kaede walk away.

"Well at least it wasn't a real gun...' Negi sighed as well.

"I'll be sure to heal her so there's nothing too major." Konoka said, looking at her most likely unconscious roommate.

"MY BABY!" Ayaka cried as the Kyoto girls loosened their grip, causing them only to tighten it again.

"Negi-kun, go and get Asuna please!" Konoka struggled.

"DAMN YOU MANA-!"

"HURRY!" Setsuna shouted.

* * *

><p>The Mahora World Tree was a magical, mysterious unity of the whole academy. It was a dangerous but beautiful thing. But it was known for being the place most student tended to confess their love to. Because of that Mana would've have normally been suspicious of their date to the tree, but the festival had passed so everything was fine.<p>

Even if the tree wasn't as vibrant as it usually is during the festival, it was still beautiful even at night. Kaede was aware of that fact with every step her and the gun-slinger took.

"Here we are..." She whispered quietly as she gazed up at it.

"Yeah..." Mana agreed her voice not daring to go higher.

Mana noticed the way Kaede's hand gripped hers tighter and casted a look her way. The peaceful ninja was still facing the tree, seemingly in thought again.

"You've been thinking this whole date, more than you do in Negi-sensei's class." Mana joked slightly.

"H-huh..?"

Mana was about the speak but it was caught in her throat. Mana was mesmerized. She had never seen Kaede's face in the moonlight. The way it glowed softly, casting shadows on her sharp features, reflecting on her mossy green. Mana had blinked more in realization, she had never seen Kaede's eyes before. And they looked extremely prepossessing in the moon's gleam.

"W-what's wrong? Do you not like my face either?" Kaede asked a small smile teasing her face.

"No, quite the opposite really." Mana said walking closer to her crush, until their faces were inches apart.

The girls could feel eachothers steady breath on their lips, it made a warm emotion swarm in their eyes that's were still locked together. Mana's hands tentatively removed themselves from her jacket pockets, before being place on Kaede's very slim waist. Kaede, a faint blush of desire apparent on her face as well as Mana's, position her own hands on Mana's leather jacket clad shoulders.

"So... Want to tell me why were here, Kaede?" Mana asked her voice still low.

"... This place really sets the mood, de gozaro." Kaede looked away slightly before meeting Mana's eyes once again.

"The mood for what?"

Kaede clutched her hands tighter on Mana's shoulder.

"Mana-Dono, as a self taught shinobi, I never exactly thought of a relationship as a appealing, I've mostly focused on my training so much to the point my grades have slipped some..." Kaede mumbled slightly looking away once more.

"But yet, I've always wondered what it'd be like to be with you, instead of scaring me you only intrigued me... I can't tell you how happy I am to finally go on a date with you, since it never seemed like your thing..."

Mana looked deeply at the young woman in front of her, almost looking through her, yet her ears were hearing everything she said. The ninjas words were causing her heart to beat increasingly and intensely in her chest.

"So... If you wouldn't mind... Would you... Be willing to... Be my girlfriend, de gozaro?" Kaede asked delicately that the half demon's almost didn't hear her.

Mana couldn't control herself, the way the blush scattered across Kaede's face deepened, the way her green eyes gazed and at her in a mix uncertainty but confidence. Once again Kaede was taking a shot in the dark and Mana decided to help her. Tightening her grip on Kaede's hips, She closed the small gap between them, meeting the shinobi's lips in a gentle kiss. Kaede who hadn't excepted the kiss, stayed still before opening her mouth slightly and deepening it.

The girls couldn't believe how soft the others lips were, and began to tighten their grip on eachother, Mana's hand fulling eloping Kaede's waist, as well as Kaede arms wrapped around Mana's neck, stroking her fingers in her silky black hair.

Tilting their heads at an angle to get more of the kiss, before reaching for air, they pulled back their eyes opening simultaneously, meeting once more.

"W-was that a yes, de gozaro?" Kaede asked, breathily.

Mana chuckled softly before leaning her forhead onto the ninja's, staring into those emerald eyes once more.

"Yeah, It's a yes." She smirked.

Kaede grinned brightly before bringing Mana's lips to hers once more.

"Well looks like everything worked out..." Setsuna said blushing at the scene.

"Yeah, I never expected it to go bad Mana and Kaede are pretty cool-headed." Konoka said, holding onto to Setsuna as she watched at well.

"My p-plan was a success!" Asuna slurred slightly from Ayaka's lap, where her head was resting.

"Not exactly Asuna-San, it's obvious they didn't need our help-

"I HAVE S-SPOKEN..!" Asuna declared weakly raising up her pointer finger.

"Shhh, just shush .." Ayaka muttered, gently caressing her girlfriends head.

"Well let's get going, we don't want to run into them, and I think Asuna should just go to bed." Konoka said sweatdropping.

"Pleashhhh I'm fiiiiiiine~"

"Let's hurry." Setsuna sweat dropped as well.

Negi walked over to his roommate and her partner until one thought swam across his mind.

"Hey what happened to Asakura-San?"

"Huh, I don't know." Konoka said putting a finger to her chin.

"Maybe she probably went back to the dorms." Setsuna said, stretching.

"Who cares, just help me lift her up." Ayaka sighed pulling her senseless girlfriend's cranium off her lap.

As Setsuna and Negi helped Asuna onto the Iincho's back, Kazumi silently waved them goodbye before turning to face Class 2-A's newest couple. Giggling darkly from her spot on the world tree, she continued to snap pictures of the two young women still in a lip lock underneath the moon.

"Hehehe, how's this for a scoop, Tatsumiya-San?"

* * *

><p>Me: hi long time, no seen. I can only apologize and try my hardest (again) to update (again) without taking half a year... (Again). Ahh well, uh... This is my first time with really writing with romance, since I have NO experience in that and because of that I hope this wasn't too cliche for you guys. (I'm actually really nervous to read what you guys think XD) I think this is actually my longest chapter. Um, this story will end probably around chapter 8-10(?) but I plan on making sequels, so don't be too disappointed. Anyways READ &amp; REVIEW PLZ :DD<p> 


End file.
